The Missing Key
The four unlocked lions are down, at the mercy of the robeast. Meanwhile, the search for the fifth key continues. Plot Summary The four lions are down. In Castle Doom, King Zarkon and Haggar have a meeting. Haggar predicts that the Voltron Force will be finished off by morning. On Planet Arus, Yurak prepares his forces for a final assault to crush the remaining resistance. Back at the Castle of Lions, Coran managed to send a telegram to Galaxy Garrison. In Galaxy Garrison, Space Marshal Graham is debriefed on the situation. Meanwhile, one of the cave dwellers leads Pidge back to the castle via underground tunnels which King Alfor had apparently built. After a long walk, Pidge finally makes it back to the castle, seeing the space mice. He makes his way to the control room and collapses. When he regains consciousness, Pidge learns that his teammates set out in the lions to look for them, but they were defeated by the robeast in battle. He wonders if his friends were no more. Then he hears snoring coming from the speakers. He recognizing that as Hunk. He calls for them, and the team reports back. Keith leads the rest of the Voltron Force back to the castle, and Pidge greets them by tackling them from the top of the control room's main console. They decide to search for the key, and Sven suggests going back to the royal tomb in the castle underground. The key is still not there, and they notice a mouse hole, wondering what could chew through solid rock. Pidge leads the team to the mice's nest and sets a trap, successfully trapping them. They interrogate the mice, trying to get them to give up the location of the Black Lion key. Princess Allura appears on the scene and asks why they are hurting the mice. She explains that she grew up as an only child in a huge castle, and her parents were always away attending to royal matters. One day, she met the mice and they had been friends. She asks them to give the key back, and the mice go and retrieve the Black Lion key from a boot. Coran is overjoyed and tells King Alfor that the Black Lion key was found. Yurak begins his attack at sunrise. Coran is hesitant to deploy the lions, but he relents. Keith thus enters Black Lion's cockpit for the very first time. The statue atop Black Lion tower cracks, and Black Lion emerges. The robeast is deployed immediately, and they do battle. The robeast attacks in an apparent attempt to stop the lions from combining. The lions eventually get away, and Keith tells everyone to activate interlock and connect the dynotherms. Then comes the familiar Voltron formation sequence, where Keith tells the crew to form feet and legs, arms and body, and he announces that he forms the head. The robeast attacks Voltron, but Voltron simply brushes aside the attacks. Even being set on fire does not faze Voltron. The giant robot forms the blazing sword and slices the first of many robeasts apart, causing it to explode. Featured Characters Voltron Force *Keith *Lance *Pidge *Sven *Hunk Other Arusians *Coran *Princess Allura *King Alfor *Space Mice Planet Doom *King Zarkon *Haggar *Yurak Quotes "If they like rocks, maybe they ate the key!" Sven's theory on what the space mice might have done with the missing key ***** "You, with the innocent face! Confess!" Pidge confronts the terrified mice ***** "This time, they intend to destroy the entire planet!" Princess Allura describes Commander Yurak's overarching strategy Notes and Goofs *This is the first proper appearance of Voltron. *This is the first time every member of the Voltron Force is shown riding the rail shuttles to the lions' lairs. *Let us see here. Pidge got from the castle to the desert near Yellow Lion's lair, a distance of at least twenty miles. After a battle with Doom's infantry and armor, he walked all the way back to the castle via a network of tunnels. (This may have been a somewhat shorter distance as tunnels go through mountains rather than around them like roads.) No wonder he collapsed when he made it to the control room! He must have taken a very long nap after returning from the battle at the end of the episode. *The survivors in the caves must have been in real dire straits if they had no batteries for flashlights. And they must have gotten into dire straits pretty quickly, as it could not have been more than a month since the massive bombing in "Space Explorers Captured" *When the Voltron Force emerge from the chutes, Allura appears instead of Sven. (Sven does appear to emerge from the chutes in the next two episodes) *In the Voltron formation sequence, Keith is not heard saying that the infracells are up, or that the megathrusters are go. *The battle cry is simply, "Voltron!" instead of "Let's go Voltron Force!" Category:Voltron: Defender of the Universe episodes